


The Streets of Smiles - ASMB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Illustrations, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's long term relationship ends, another relationship is the last thing on his mind. He's just focused on living a normal life - going to work, hanging out with friends, missing his ex, complaining about bad weather. He isn't looking for love, and he certainly doesn't expect to find it riding the bus to work. But when Castiel, a kind professor with a bright yellow umbrella and family issues to rival Dean's own, starts riding the same bus, he might become one of the most important people in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streets of Smiles - ASMB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Asexual Supernatural Minibang 2016 story. [ Streets of Smiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6825724), written by I_wouldnt_be_one_of_them.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Credit for background goes to [Cindystock-Art](http://cindysart-stock.deviantart.com/art/Premade-stock-7-122558828)  



End file.
